Be A Pal
Be a Pal is the second episode of the first season of I Love Lucy. It first aired on October 22, 1951. Synopsis After Ricky ignores Lucy one morning, Lucy is desperate to prove to the girls that the honeymoon isn't over with Ricky. She takes lessons from a book, and goes so far as to imitate Ricky's mother. Plot The episode starts with the Ricardo's at breakfast. Lucy asks Ricky for coffee, but he is too busy with the paper to pay attention to her. Lucy gets angry at him, and tries to catch his attention with toast out of the toaster, but with no luck. She goes outside and knocks on the door so he'll notice her, which she succeeds in. However, Ricky is still absorbed in the paper he didn't know she was there in the first place. Ethel arrives after Ricky leaves for rehearsal, and helps herself to the Ricardo's food. Lucy explains her problems to Ethel, who provides her with a book that gives tips on how to keep the honeymoon from ending. The Ricardos have the book, and Ethel reads through it. In the book, the author claims that the fault is of the wife, as they become careless of their appearance, which Lucy has done. The book suggests to dress up and be glamorous in the morning, which Lucy decides to do. The next morning, Lucy is dressed up very glamorous, and tries to get Ricky's attention, but still with no luck. Frustrated, Lucy burns the paper to stop him from reading it. She tries to point out the way she's dressed, but he still doesn't notice as he leaves for the office. Ethel arrives again, and Lucy criticizes the book because of her failure. Ethel is persistant, and continues reading Chapter 2. Chapter 2 suggests the "Be a Pal" system, or taking up your husband's hobbies. Ricky plays poker, so Lucy decides to learn and play with him that evening. At the Mertz's apartment that evening, Ricky, Fred, Charlie, and Hank are playing Poker. Lucy arrives and joins the game. However, Lucy is inexperienced at poker, and makes mistakes, like saying what her cards are, and not knowing how to bet, even though she is getting very good cards. The game ends in a catastrophe, and doesn't help Lucy's problem at all. The next morning, Lucy doesn't care for the book at all anymore, but Ethel continues to trust it. In Chapter 3, the book suggests that Lucy becomes like Ricky's mother, to remind him of his boyhood. Lucy and Ethel make a plan to play a record in the kitchen while Lucy pretends to sing in the other room. When Ricky gets home, the house is filled with objects from Cuba. Ethel is dressed in Spanish clothes, and goes to the kitchen to start the record. Lucy comes into the room and pretends to sing and dances around Ricky. However, the record gets stuck, and the scheme falls apart. Lucy tells Ricky her problem, and Ricky tells Lucy that he loves her, and he doesn't want her to change. Cast Crew Memorable Quotes Category:I Love Lucy Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Category:Episodes Category:I Love Lucy Season 1